


And Let It Rain (You're Going To Make It Harder)

by AbigailsInfamousNight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Derek the driver is back, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light angst like barely there, One Shot, Role Reversal, There shall be angst!, i've changed my mind, maybe one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailsInfamousNight/pseuds/AbigailsInfamousNight
Summary: Lena Luthor is the physical embodiment of power, grace, and beauty. Exactly what a female alpha should be. As the CEO of the largest leading tech company at the ripe age of twenty-four she has to be fierce in and out of the boardroom. But when a normal Friday afternoon takes a turn for the worst who will be there to catch her when she falls?





	1. You are the only one that I'll ever know

Lena Luthor is the physical embodiment of power, grace, and beauty. Exactly what a female alpha should be. As the CEO of the largest leading tech company at the ripe age of twenty-four she has to be fierce in and out of the boardroom. Not only is she the CEO of her own company, she is also a contracted consultant through the government agency known as the DEO. Lena knows this as she struts down the hall to her office after having obliterated a couple of mouthy board members. She isn’t blind or deaf to the fact that some of her omega, beta, and even a handful of her alpha employees have been attempting to seduce her for months now. Lena smirks to herself at the thought as she passes Jess’ desk.

Lena sags in relief as soon as the door is closed behind her. Her stomach has been bothering since late last night, she had assumed it had something to do with the overly greasy food the Danvers sisters had made her eat for dinner. Lena rolls her eyes at the thought of that pizza being her undoing. As soon as she’s seated at her desk she kicks off her heels and removes her blazer. Lena leans back in her chair, closing her eyes and takes a moment to enjoy the silence.

“Ms. Luthor don’t forget, you have a scheduled lunch with Agent Danvers as well as a three o’clock meeting with Ms. Arias.” Jess’ voice coming through on the intercom. Lena reaches across her desk and taps on the phone. “Thank you Jess, Agent Danvers has full access so she’ll let herself through.” Lena sits back again and instantly becomes nauseous. Lena gasps in shock and curls in on herself as pain begins to flood her abdomen and pelvis. Resting her head on her desk she waits for the pain to fade enough for her to be able to grab her phone.

“Jess! I need you in my office.” Lena chokes out through the pain. Immediately after she releases the button Jess is throwing her door open and rushing in. Jess is shocked at what she sees. Lena is flushed, curled in on herself and barely able to keep her eyes open. Jess rushes over to her side and pulls the woman into her arms. 

“Ms. Luthor what do you need me to do? What’s wrong?!”

“The keypad by the computer. Press; CZSDR89.” Lena barely manages to huff out. Jess hesitantly releases the Luthor and rushes over the the keyboard. She inputs the number and immediately Lena’s personal phone begins to ring. Lena grasps blindly for the device and answers.

“Ms. Luthor I am five minutes out. Protocol Delta has been activated. All supplies are enroute.” Jess can barely make out Lena’s driver, Derek, voice over the static of the line. “Good, good. Jess will help me out.” Lena mumbles. “Please be careful Ms. Luthor.” Lena hums in response and hangs up. Lena turns to look at Jess before slowly standing. 

“We don’t have much time. I need you to take me to the garage using my private elevator.”

“Private elevator?! Ms. Luthor with all due respect there are only a few sets of elevators and everyone has access to them.” Lena smiles tightly in response and presses a small blue button on the keypad. On the opposite wall there is a faint hiss as the wall slides to the right revealing a set of doors. Jess gasps in surprise and flicks her eyes back to Ms. Luthor. “Jess, please help me.” Jess scarmables to Lena’s side and allows the woman to lean against her as they shuffle to the elevator. 

The ride down to the garage is silent except for the occasional gasp or groan from Lena. Slowly a faint chemically sweet smell fills the car with each floor they pass. Jess wrinkles her nose at the new scent and holds her boss tighter. The omega does her best not to show any reaction to the scent in hopes of keeping her boss calm. When the elevator dings at the garage floor the doors open to show Lena’s black Mercedes-Maybach S 650 with an obviously worried Derek standing by its side. Derek almost instantly runs towards Lena when he finally lays eyes on her.

“Oh, Lena. Come here. How long has it been?” He gently prods as he pulls the now shivering woman into his arms. Jess has to stamp down the swell of jealousy in her chest at the casual interaction between the two. Jess feels a sliver of confused warmth slip into her chest in response from her mate, Angela. Jess ignores the feeling and helps Derek get Lena into the back seat.

“It must have started late last night or this morning. She asked for tea instead of coffee. She only ever does that when she doesn’t feel well.” Jess replies for Lena when she seems unable to answer. Lena chuckles in response and gives Jess’ arm a gentle squeeze. “See why I like her so much Rick?” Lena slurs. Derek smiles softly at her as he opens the door for Lena. Lena smiles gratefully at them as she slides in to her seat.

“Jess! Just cancel everything until Wednesday morning then go home. Send everyone home. Just stop in Monday and Tuesday for me, please?” Lena says groggily from her seat. Jess smiles softly at her before responding. “Of course Ms. Luthor, anything else?” 

“It’s Lena to you Jess.” Lena then lays down across the backseat and curls up into a ball against the leather. Derek gently closes the door before turning towards Jess. “Don’t worry Jess. Everything is already taken care of, she’ll be just fine. I’ll have an encrypted message sent with her address in two days so you can visit. Don’t worry about security, they’ll know to let you up.” Jess nods her head slightly dazed as Derek opens his own door and climbs in. Jess watches as he starts the car and pulls away, heading towards the garage exit. As the car pulls out of the garage snaps out of her stupor and races up the stairs. Almost  _ five full days _ of Lena’s schedule needs to be cleared immediately. The ride up feels like it is taking triple the time it took to get down to the garage. When the doors finally open Jess all but sprints out of the car in an effort to get to her desk. Thus causing a face first collision with Agent Danvers’ chest. The alpha huffs in surprise and gently grabs Jess by the shoulders.

“Whoa, Hey Jess where’s the fire?” Her attempt to joke falls flat as Jess catches a glimpse at her features. The alpha’s eyes are by far darker than normal and wild. A trait one would not ever say in a sentence concerning the stoic Agent Danvers. Jess stutters and sputters while staring up at the Agent. Alex freezes for a second before noticing the car behind Jess is still open and empty.

“Jess. Where is Lena?” Alex says under her breath. Jess pulls herself from Alex’s now loose grip and straightens out her ruffled outfit. “She, uh, she’s sick so she went home. Just now!” She mutters as she makes her away around the frozen Agent. Alex spins on her heel and follows Jess to her desk.

“Is she okay? Please tell me she’s alright.” Jess can practically taste the despair the alpha is releasing as she asks. “Yes Agent Danvers. All she did was go home to rest.” Jess replies with a soft smile. She continues to log on to her computer and close out Lena’s massive schedule.

“She went home?” Alex says quietly to herself as she turns towards the elevator. “Thank you Jess, I’ll give her a call later.” Alex hollers back towards Jess with a charming smile. 

“Take care Agent Danvers!” Jess replies absentmindedly as she continues to go through making all the arrangements Lena needs. When the elevator doors close before Alex she has already created a plan on how to get to Lena. She could smell it in her office. Something is wrong and Alex  _ needs  _ to be with her. 

Alex sprints out of the elevator as soon as the doors open, racing to her Ducati parked by Lena’s reserves spot. She careful secures her helmet and mounts the bike before taking off towards Lena’s apartment.

_ Downtown National City… _

Derek is happy that he was able to get Lena to her building with little fanfare this time.  _ Definitely made some changes to that code.  _ He notes as the beta security guard gives him an understanding smile as he leads her over to her secure elevator. After logging his biometrics and scanning his card the doors open allowing him to pull the groggy omega along with him. Lena is quiet and complacent as the elevator takes them up the twenty floors to her penthouse. 

When the doors open at the the entryway to her hallway Derek has to practically drag the poor omega. He tugs her along to the lone door on the left hand side of the hall and unlocks it as most of her weight rests on him. Slowly, Derek pulls her through the threshold and into the penthouse. Derek places the half asleep omega on her very much loved black leather sofa and lays a black blanket on top of her. Lena moans a quiet sound of approval at this and burrows deeper into the blanket. Derek can’t stop the quiet chuckle that falls past his lips at her actions. As an older alpha with his pups come and gone, he can’t help but feel love swelling his chest at the sight of his unofficial adopted pup on her couch. Within a few moments he feels his wife’s love and happiness join his own in his chest. Martha has always had a soft spot for the young Luthor. Which is exactly why he programmed her phone into the code to receive the notification. Derek moves around the apartment tidying up different odds and ends as he waits for H.I.P. Delivery Services to arrive with her order.

Fifteen minutes later the security panel buzzes with the request from the front desk asking to allow, Charlie, to come up with the food. Derek approves the movement and waits by the front door. Charlie reaches the door a little over five minutes later and gently knocks. Derek answers the door with his finger pressed to his lips, silently asking the young omega to keep quiet. The young man smiles sympathetically as he wheels his cart load with bags into the penthouse. Derek leads him into the kitchen, silently directing where all the groceries need to go. Within a few minutes Lena’s entire order of fast prep meals, fruits, vegetables, water, gatorade and her favorite bottle of wine for when this whole thing is over. Charlie hands over the receipt with a pen and patiently waits for the older alpha to sign the form. As Derek reviews the form Charlie’s eyes find the sleeping omega on the couch. The woman is beautiful, pale skin flushed from her coming heat, and raven colored hair spread out across the couch cushion beneath her. Charlie immediately recognizes her features and feels a sharp pang of sympathy shoot through his chest. Lena groans in pain as she rolls over in her sleep. Charlie immediately moves to her and rubs small, gentle circles between her shoulder blades. Lena sighs at the contact and sinks back into the throws of sleep. Charlie smiles softly at her before returning back to Derek. 

Derek watches the interaction from his spot at the counter and patiently waits for the young omega to stop comforting his pup. Charlie catches his eye and smiles.

“I’m glad she has someone to care for her Derek.” He whispers as he collects his forms and cart. “She has taken care of me and my family for years. That woman is my pup regardless of blood.” The subtle threat doesn't surprise Charlie in the slightest. Charlie smiles as he peers over at the sleeping omega. 

“There’s no doubt about it Sir. She’s definitely got your nose.” Charlie says with a cheeky grin as he makes his way from the apartment. Derek chuckles as the door clicks shut behind the young man. Derek sits for a few moments watching the young Luthor sleep before he stands to make his way out of her home.

Suddenly the front door swings open revealing a very frantic Alex Danvers. “Where is she Derek?!” Alex demands as she strides into the apartment. Derek steps in front of the couch attempting to shield the still sleeping omega. “Alex, She is sick. You cannot be here.” He growls lowly beneath his breath. Alex hackals raise at the lace of alpha dominance lacing his words. Stepping close to him, she stares up at him silently challenging him. 

“Lena does not get sick. She doesn’t just leave the office. There is nothing you can say or do that will keep me from her. I will find her Derek. She. Is. Mine.” Alex growls out pressing herself fully into his space. Behind them Lena begins to stir from the scent of clashing alphas anger. Slowly she forces her eyes open, blinking her surroundings into clarity. Immediately she is able to identify Derek’s scent but it quickly becomes overshadowed by something darker that burns in Lena’s bones.  _ Alex _ . She whimpers at the alpha’s rut tinted scent as it fills every fiber of her being. Lena forces herself to stand, fumbling on her weak legs as she moves her way past Derek, forcing her way between the two alphas and wrapping herself around Alex. 

“ _ Lena.”  _ Alex reverently breathes out into the CEO’s hair. Lena purrs at the sound of her name and clings tighter to the alpha. Alex wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her flush against her body. The scent of omega heat quickly washes over the alpha making her groan against Lena’s hair. “You’re in heat. Lena, how are you in heat?” Alex groans as she tries to pull herself away from Lena. “You’re in rut.” Lena whines. She grabs at the alpha’s shirt tightening her hold. “I am not in rut. I-I can’t be! It’s a month away.” Alex buries her nose into the skin of Lena’s neck, searching for the source of the delicious scent. “God. You’re in rut. Your call is so strong.  _ Alex. _ ” Lena moans, her bones aching to give in to Alex’s call. Alex growls quietly under her breath pulling Lena tighter in a pointless attempt to get her closer. “You’re mine. You’re mine. Lena, please?” What had started as a gravelly growl turned into a despair filled whine. Alex gently nuzzles against Lena’s scent gland trying to convince the omega to have her. Lena’s omega surges at the subtle display of submission from the alpha in her arms. Frantically she nods her head against the alpha’s shoulder.

Alex sighs in relief and places a gentle kiss against the swollen scent gland beneath her lips. Lena melts into Alex’s frame at the action. Purring she runs her hands up Alex’s back and winds them into her hair, gently pulling the alpha away from her neck. Alex grumbles at being taken from her omega’s warm skin but allows herself to be moved. Lena guides her to rest her forehead against her own and takes a moment to share the alpha’s breath. Lena tilts her head up, gently brushing her lips against Alex’s slightly parted ones. Alex whimpers at the barely there touch, straining against the hands in her hair to get a firmest press of their lips. 

Derek watches quietly from his spot beside the couch. Torn between wanting to tear the alpha away from his pup and allowing them to enjoy they're shared love for one another. It's when he sees Alex slide hand to rest at Lena's lower back and the other moves to press between her shoulder blades holding her close he decides his pup will be safe. As he quietly slips past them he hears Alex murmur a quiet  _ I'm yours  _ against Lena's lips. He can't stop himself from softly smiling at the pair as he reaches the door. Slowly he opens it and slips into the hallway unnoticed by the pair.

Alex is barely able to acknowledge anything other than the feeling of having  _ her  _ omega in her arms. Something she had barely even allowed herself to dream about.  _ I'm yours.  _ She murmurs against Lena's lips. Lena smiles wide and wraps her arms around Alex's neck burrowing her nose into Alex's now swollen scent gland. 

“You've always smelt so good.” She whispers as she places gentle kisses against the tender flesh. Alex hums in acknowledgment and allows herself to relax into her omegas warmth. “Do you want to lay down with me?” She murmurs while rubbing small circles along Lena's back. “Down the hall, last door on the right.” Alex chuckles in response as she carefully reaches behind Lena's knees signaling her to wrap her legs around her waist. Lena quietly groans as her center lightly rubs against Alex's hard length through their clothing. Alex takes a few breaths to compose herself before carrying Lena down the hallway. 

When they enter the bedroom Alex carries Lena to her bed and attempts to lay her down on the mattress. Lena refuses to let her go and forced Alex to lay down on top of her. Alex huffs at her and moves to comfortably lay herself over the omega. Lena grins up at her and gently runs her hands through Alex's hair. “I love your new haircut.” Lena continues to run her hands through Alex's shortened hair, paying close attention to the shaved sides. The alpha closes her eyes at the sensation and allows a gravelly purr to resonate from within her chest. Lena smiles at the sound and gently tilts her head up to press her lips against Alex's. Alex hums into the kiss, pressing herself harder into the omega. Lena gently runs her tongue along the length of the alpha’s lower lip making her gasp in surprise. She uses the slight part of Alex’s lips to slip her tongue into her alpha’s mouth. Lena groans loudly into Alex’s mouth as her nerve endings come alive at the glide of the alpha’s tongue against hers. The kiss steadily becomes more heated, hands sliding under shirts finally touching bare skinned they’ve craved for months. Alex rocks her hips against Lena’s in time with Lena’s own subtle motions. Alex breaks the kiss to pant against Lena’s kiss swollen lips.

“Lena. Lena, we need to slow down.” Alex manages to stammer out as a curious hand begins to massage and then tug at a nipple. Lena tenses and stops any and all movement. “You don’t want me? But you said you were mine?” She whispers as tears begin to gather at the edge of her vision. Frustrated, she rubs at her eyes as Alex stares at her dumbfounded. “Not want you?! I have wanted you for so long Lena.” Alex murmurs as she attempts to nuzzle under Lena’s jaw. Lena snaps and growls at the alpha, startling her. “No. Get off me. I allow you in my bed when I’m at my most vulnerable, and  _ God _ , you claimed me to someone who might as well be my father, but won’t mate with me?! Just please leave, Alex.” With every word Lena’s anger fades into a soul consuming sadness filling her bones. Lena untangles herself and in a show of surprising strength is able to flip Alex from on top of her. The omega curls in on herself and allows her devastation to seep from her skin and mingle with the sweet scent of her scent. 

Alex chokes on the pain radiating from her omega. Her heart physically aches in her chest at the sight of her beloved shutting her out. Alex reaches out and grasps Lena’s shoulder pulling her back against her chest. Lena immediately begins to fight and growl at the alpha. Alex loops her arms around Lena’s waist holding the omega against her.

“Lena! Lena, stop!” Alex yells with just a trace of alpha dominance lacing the words. “You are mine Lena. Every single part of you, just as I am yours. All I wanted to do was take care of you. Cook for you, run you a bath, or hold you. God, do I want to mate you. Feel you wrapped around my cock with my teeth in your neck. I just, I just wanted to love you first.” Alex mumbles as the omega sinks back into her embrace. Alex feels Lena’s uneasiness come off of her waves. Slowly she dips her head down to place gentle kisses along the column of her throat. Lena blushes up to her ears at the affection and clears her throat. “I, uh, I am hungry.” She mumbles as she plays her hands. Alex chuckles quietly and places a kiss against the side of her head. “Alright, well, you get comfy in her and I’ll go make you some food.” Lena smiles at the alpha and watches her stand, stretch and head towards the door. Lena bites her lip before suddenly blurting out  _ Alex.  _ The alpha turns towards her quickly and smiles at the nervous omega.

“I love you.” Lena whispers. Alex’s heart swells with adoration for her omega. “Yeah, I love you too dork.” Alex says with a smile and leaves the room. Lena rolls her eyes, flopping back onto her bed and closing her eyes, waiting for  _ her  _ alpha to return. 


	2. I've wound up on your shore and I feel so exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies get a little more...comfortable...with eachother.
> 
> I'm still here, I swear! Please enjoy. I've got plans. Big ones.

Alex quietly putters around the kitchen attempting to make Lena breakfast. She  _ has  _ to to do this. She needs to prove that she is a good alpha, strong, caring and able to provide for her omega. Her inner alpha begins to pace and grumble deep in her gut at the idea of being replaced.  _ You need to be better than her _ . Shaking out her limbs Alex returns to her task at hand and begins to make pancakes. When the pancakes are done she scrambles some eggs and pours them into the pan. As they sizzle and cook Alex loses herself for a moment as her alpha rears its head again.  _ She has chosen us but it needs to be permanent.  _ Grumbling to herself she turns off the stove and slides the eggs on to the plate with the pancakes. On a whim she pops some toast into the toaster and pours a glass of orange juice for Lena.

After buttering the toast Alex smiles down at her work before taking the tray into the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway she takes in the sight of her beautiful omega curled up in bed with her dark hair fanned out across the pillow. Alex's heart constricts violently in her chest as love floods her bones filling her up to the brim. Unable to stop herself, she moves into the bedroom and stands next to the sleeping omega. As if sensing her presence Lena's eyes flutter open locking onto her.

Lena doesn’t realize she’s dozed off until she’s awakened by the scent of pancakes and a warm chuckle from her alpha. Lena slowly opens her eyes at the sound and smiles when her blurry gaze lands on the alpha. Alex stands before her, holding a tray stacked high with pancakes, eggs, toast and orange juice.

“You sleepy pretty girl?” Lena groans and rolls her eyes good naturedly at the goofy alpha. Sitting up, she stretches her hands above her head revealing a sliver of flushed skin. 

“Yeah I guess so darling.” With a bashful smile Lena reaches forward to grab the tray from Alex.  _ Ever the independent omega _ . Alex rolls her eyes at Lena and hands the tray over with a loving smile. Lena immediately digs in with enthusiasm equal to that of her kryptonian best friend. The thought makes Alex's gut churn with fear, feeling her insecurities rise the the surface she sits on the bed as close to Lena as possible and leans against her. The omega hums at the contact as she continues to eat her pancakes. Lena relaxes further into the alpha and unknowingly begins to release a mellow mating call. The call makes Alex's blood sing with the overwhelming need to love and cherish the beautiful woman resting against her. Deciding that she is now free to love Lena as she pleases, Alex moves herself so she can be behind Lena. 

The omega rolls her eyes lovingly at the typical alpha move but allows Alex to move her anyways. The alpha wraps her arms around Lena's waist gently pulling her flush against her chest. “I know this is a very… typical alpha thing but I couldn't help it. You were calling to me and, I, uh, needed to be closer to you.” The agent mumbles out into the fine hairs at the base of Lena's neck. The CEO can't stop the swell of joy the statement causes in her chest. Knowing that  _ she  _ is the one that the alpha turns soft and pliant for instead of all those other omegas that constantly throw themselves at her alpha. The thought makes jealousy churn wildly in her gut. Lena huffs at the sensation as she presses herself harder against the alpha. 

Alex groans quietly at the movement gripping Lena's hips tighter. “Lena, please be careful.” 

The omega whines quietly in the back of her throat at the husk coating Alex's usually smooth voice. Purring, Alex rubs her thumbs under the hem of Lena's shirt attempting to calm her love. 

“I'm sorry love, not yet. When you're done I can run a bath?” 

Lena turns her head quickly at the mention of a bath. As much as she is enjoying Alex's attention she  _ needs _ the alpha in a way she's never felt before. Her heat has been at a low simmer since she woke up but her desire for Alex hasn't settled one bit. Quickly she shovels the last of her eggs into her mouth and chugs the final mouthful of orange juice left in her glass. Alex quirks an eyebrow more amused than anything at Lena's antics. Lena flushes prettily under her gaze as she shifts the tray from her lap.

“I'm done, so, bath now. Right?” 

Alex chuckles lovingly at Lena, kissing her on her forehead when she moves from behind the omega to stand on the floor. Alex's watches as Lena's eyes cloud and quickly become wild when she tries to step back towards the adjoining bathroom. The omega quickly reaches out grasping the confused alpha by the wrist. At the connect Lena blinks up at Alex owlishly clearly confused by her own actions. Alex hums quietly as she pulls Lena to her feet and tugs her along behind her. 

“Come with me and keep me company while we wait for the water!” 

Lena sighs quietly in relief as Alex tugs her into her master bath. Opening the door Alex scans the room quickly before gesturing for Lena to sit on the toilet. Lena sits and quietly watches her alpha tinker with the tub, starting the water and waiting for it to reach the right temperature before placing the stopper. 

The omega can't help but stare at Alex. Cataloging each movement and twist of hard muscle that shifts beneath the alpha's skin. Alex skin prickles under Lena's intense gaze.  _ You have survived fire fights, explosions, and alien invasions. Get it together.  _ Alex rolls her shoulders as her alpha's words bounce around her mind. The alpha startles when Lena wraps her fingers around her trembling hand.

“You're gonna pour all the oil in there if you're not careful baby.” Lena nuzzles her nose gently into the sensitive skin just below Alex's ear as she pulls their joined hands from the tub.

“I'm sorry, I, uh, got distracted.” Alex mumbles while her alpha grumbles angrily in her chest. Lena chuckles softly as she wraps her arms tightly around Alex's waist. Slowly Alex allows herself to relax into the embrace, sinking back into Lena. 

“Will you get in with me?” 

“Do you, I mean, are you sure?” 

Lena smiles against Alex's skin, completely enamored with the alpha's need to clarify and get consent every step of the way. “Please Alex?” She gently nips at Alex's skin trying to coax a yes from her alpha. The alpha shudders in Lena's arms at the feeling of her teeth scraping against her flesh.

“Yes, yes, yes. Let's get undressed now.”

Lena laughs loudly at Alex and pulls her tighter for a quick hug before letting her go. Alex quickly pulls her shirt and sports bra over her heard, desperate to get into the tub and hold her love. Quietly Lena stands just to the side of Alex watching her undress. The omega has her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she takes in all the skin available to her hungry gaze. Slowly she unbuttons her own shirt and tosses it to the floor. Her bra is quick to follow, leaving her in just her pencil skirt.

Alex looks up quickly at the sound of fabric hitting the floor and can't stop the very un-alpha like squeak that escapes her lips at the sight of a bare chested Lena. Alex has seen Lena before, annual Danvers’ beach trip, but she's never  _ seen _ Lena like this. Her chest is flushed from her heat, heavy breasts topped with taut, dark nipples, beneath her pencil skirt Alex is able to make out the faint swell of her belly.

“Oh, you are perfect Lena.”

Lena can't help the blush that spreads up her neck into her cheeks. Ducking her head the omega begins to toy with the zipper of her skirt.

“Here, let me help.” Alex moves behind Lena gently replacing the omega’s fingers with her own. Without conscious thought her lips find Lena's shoulder and press gentle kisses across her skin. Lena tilts her head back, resting it against Alex's shoulder. Disrupted from her affections Alex rumbles quietly as she slides the zipper down. When the zipper can't go any further Alex traces her hands up along her omega's gorgeous ass, slipping her hand beneath the open top of the skirt. Her hands wrap greedily around the hips she's dreamt about for months. A moan breaks past her lips at the sensation of delicate lace pressing into the palms of her hands. Roughly she pulls Lena's hips back flush against her own. She pants quietly against the flushed skin of Lena's shoulders as her hands curl sporadically around her omega’s hips. Lena gently grinds herself against Alex's length that's straining against her jeans. 

“Alex, please take my skirt off.” The alpha snaps from her trance and hastily pulls the offending garment to the floor. Shakily lena steps out from the material pooled around her feet. Stepping out of Alex's reach she walks to the tub, shutting off the water and, turning around to face her alpha. 

Alex chokes on air when her eyes zero in on the black lace that barely covers her omega. Lena uses the distracted state of her alpha to her advantage and slowly shimmies out of her last bit of clothing. When they reach her ankles she steps out and tosses them at the alpha.

“You're a little overdressed alpha.” Alex startles at her voice before glancing down at her own clothed lower half. Quickly she unfastens her belt, pops the top button of her jeans and lowers her zipper. With little to no finesse Alex shoves both her jeans and boxers down her hips to her knees and proceeds to kick them off from there. When she stands straight her length bobs between her thighs gently tapping against her abdomen. 

The overwhelming scent of omega arousal fills the air making Alex dizzy with from her lust. 

“God Alex, you're gorgeous.” Lena murmurs as she feels slick building between her thighs at the sight of her alpha. Alex reaches out for the wall bracing herself against the desire to take Lena on the bathroom floor. 

“Do you need help getting in?” Lena smiles lovingly at Alex's near constant need to help. Rolling her eyes she steps into the warm and slowly sinks beneath the surface.

“Oh, this is perfect.” Propping her arms up on her knees, Lena rests her chin on her forearm watching Alex move to the edge of the tub. Slowly she slips in behind Lena, shifting side to side she gets comfortable and pulls the omega back against her chest. Lena groans loudly at the sensation of skin against skin.  _ Finally _ . After months of quietly, and not so quietly pining, Lena  has the alpha of her dreams wrapped around her. 

After a few quiet moments Alex reaches for Lena's hair tie resting beside the bath on a small table. Gently she grabs Lena's hair and pulls it into a loose bun on top of her head. The omega hums at the action sinking further into the warmth of Alex's body. Alex reaches for the body wash and lathers the loofah she grabbed from the side of the tub and rubs it along Lena's skin.

Alex groans quietly as Lena releases the softest moans and whimpers when she drags the loofah across her skin. Alex's body  _ aches _ with the need to be inside her omega. She knows she is dripping pre come into the water but can't find it in herself to care. Not with Lena pressing her ass against her straining member. So lost in thought she doesn't realize that Lena has pulled the loofah from her grasp. 

“Alex, I...I want you. Please.” 


	3. I Can’t Breathe But I Feel Good Enough, I Feel Good Enough For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I didn’t mean to disappear for so long. Our girls are back! :)

_ “Alex, I...I want you. Please.” _

“You have me baby. I promise.” Alex whispers into the fine hairs of Lena's neck. Lena can't help but purr at the admission before remembering why she had stopped the alpha's loving attention. 

Lena shifts in Alex's lap until she's finally face to face with her beloved alpha.

“No, I mean yes, but I  _ want  _ you Alex. Before my full heat takes over. I really want my first time to be while I’m one hundred percent aware.” Is quietly mumbled into Alex’s damp shoulder. A rumble softly echoes around the alpha's chest at Lena's sudden bashful behavior. 

“Lena, that's how I've always imagined our first time together. No heat and no outside pressure, just us.” 

“Me too Alex.” Lena practically melts into the alpha's frame at her soft words. 

“But, that's not entirely what I meant Alex.” Alex cocks her head to the side in confusion as a sour tang of discomfort fills the space between them.

“Whoa, baby it's okay. Whatever it is. Just talk to me.” Lena lurches forward and buries her nose into the damp skin over Alex's scent glands.

“It will be my actual first time Alex. I mean, yes, I've had partners, but I'd get so physically sick and uncomfortable if they tried to do anything other than oral or their fingers that I just couldn't do it.” 

Alex holds Lena closer to her chest, gently running her fingers over her bare back as she debates how to respond to Lena's confession. 

“I, uh, I haven't told really anyone this, but I haven't actually been with another person either. I mean, of course I tried, but it wouldn't work. It was right after I joined the DEO. She was a beautiful omega but I, God, Lena I threw up all over her floor while I was inside her. It was like my whole body was suddenly sore. I bolted. It took a long time for me to get over it, you know? Then I met an alien species that had overheard my loud thoughts a few months later and explained it to me.” Alex takes a few deep breaths while adjusting her hold on Lena before she continues

“She told me that on her home world that what I went through was considered normal. Even here on Earth it was common for a long time. It had something to do with soul mate bonds.” Alex finishes with a whisper. 

Lena continues to hide in the comforting warmth of Alex's neck while her fingers trace gentle circles over the alpha's sternum. She isn't  _ surprised  _ by the possibility of soulmates. She had dabbled in some hypothetical literature and research studies in college for fun. It would make sense for her perfect match to be Alex. Everything about the woman is intoxicating and the thought of having the alpha inside her drives her to the brink of sanity.

“It would make a lot of sense actually. From the moment I meant you I couldn’t get enough. Everything single omega trait I have ever fought against vanished the first time you touched me.”

Alex can’t stop the ear to ear grin that breaks across her face at Lena’s quiet pondering.

“Would you like to stay in the bath for a little while longer or go back to bed?” She murmurs into Lena’s damp locks. 

“Will you take me to bed? I don’t think I can wait anymore Alex.” A barely noticeable whine catches in Lena’s throat at searing heat that churns in her core. Alex quickly stands, pulling Lena against her chest. In one smooth move she has the omega lifted in her arms bridal style as she steps out from the tub. Making her way from the bathroom she clumsily grabs their towels causing a low chuckle to bubble up from her omega. Grinning, Alex carries her back into the bedroom and sets her on the bed. 

Quietly Alex works the towel over Lena’s skin. The omega in her can’t help but to preen at the alpha’s attention and dedication. In a matter moments the alpha has her dry enough to lay back on her sheets. Alex quickly towel dries herself before making her way to the bed and slowly laying over Lena.

“Do you still want me?” She husks into the skin of Lena’s neck, nipping along the tender flesh. Lena gasps, arching her body into Alex’s.

“Yes! God, yes Alex. Please.” 

Alex coos softly to her before catching her lips in a searing kiss. The omega moans into the kiss allowing Alex to slide her tongue along her own. When the need to breathe becomes too great they separate enough just to pant against the others lips. Unconsciously Lena rolls her hips into Alex’s forcing the head of her cock to bump against her clit.

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

Alex grits her teeth at the sensation of wet heat coating her cock head to keep herself from rutting mindlessly into the omega beneath her.

“Baby, let me warm you up first, please?”

“No! Alex I don’t need it this time. Please just, don’t make me wait.” A strangled sob leaves Lena’s chest when Alex shifts her hips away from her just enough to get a hand between them.

“I’m not going to hurt you Lena. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Alex slides her hand through the dark thatch of hair protecting Lena’s center and gently rolls her finger over her wet clit. Lena shouts at the direct contact and rolls her hips into Alex’s gentle touch. 

“That’s it. That’s my girl. I’m going to take good care of you, I promise.” Groaning, Lena nods her head against Alex’s shoulder and surrenders to the alpha. A purr builds in Alex’s chest when Lena relaxes fully into her sheets. Teasingly Alex circles around her omega’s wet opening making it quiver against her digits. Gently she pushes the tip of her finger inside and groans loudly at the wet heat trying to pull her finger in. Alex slowly works her finger in up to the knuckle and pauses to let Lena adjust to the new sensation.

“God. Lena you feel so  _ good _ .” Alex mutters into the damp hairs sticking to Lena’s neck. The omega whines her agreement as she thrusts her hips into Alex’s palm. Alex immediately sets a steady pace and soon adds another finger. The added stretch makes Lena cry out below her, baring her neck to the alpha she arches into the pleasure. 

“ _ Alex.  _ I need you inside.  _ Please! _ ” 

Alex huffs against Lena’s neck as she readjusts herself to prepare to pull her fingers from her wet heat. Slowly she pulls her fingers free wrapping them around her straining cock coating it with Lena’s slick to ensure she won't hurt her. Alex lines herself up to Lena's opening and quickly looks up at the omega waiting for permission to move forward.

“Alex, yes, please. Oh god!” Lena cries out loudly as Alex pushes past her tight ring of muscles. As the her cock head slips inside of Lena the alpha pauses her movements to keep herself from slamming forward into her omega. Lena’s body arches and squirms beneath the comforting weight of her alpha as she tries to will her body into relaxing.

Alex leans down onto her elbows and nuzzles her nose against the swollen scent glands below Lena’s ear. 

“It’s okay baby. Take your time. I’m here, I’m here.” She murmurs quietly against the sensitive flesh below her lips. The soothing action causes Lena to relax and allow the alpha to rock against her. Slowly Alex works her length into the tight walls of Lena’s cunt an inch at a time. Ever the doting the alpha she monitors each and every sigh or groan that falls from Lena’s lips, looking for signs of discomfort or pain. When their pelvises are flush and Alex’s entire length is engulfed by Lena’s walls they both pant heavily into one another’s mouths.

“I had no idea it could feel like this.” Lena whispers against the alpha’s lips as she stares up at her through her lashes. Alex huffs in response and presses a gentle kiss against her lips. Gently she pulls her hips back and begins a steady pace. Lena’s hand grab and pull along the rippling muscles of her back as her legs wrap around her hips locking at her ankles. Burying her face in Lena’s neck she worries the skin over her scent glands with her lips and tongue leaving multiple bruises. Lena clamps down hard on her cock on a particularly hard nip and leaves her gasping.

Lena sucks bruises into the alpha’s skin between moans and sighs of Alex’s name. Alex picks up the speed of her thrusts and slides a hand between their sweaty bodies. When her fingers make contact with her clit Lena cums with a shout of Alex’s name and sinks into the mattress.

“Lena. Fuck, Lena I can’t hold off anymore. I-I, fuck, where?” Alex groans as stars flit across the edges of her vision. Lena rolls her hips into Alex’s at the question.

“Inside. Inside please.” She begs with eyes wide and earnest. Alex groans loudly and stops fighting the pressure building at the base of her shaft. Immediately her vision clouds and pleasure raises down her spine and through her shaft. Her hips stutter at the sudden force of the pleasure tingling through her bones and she follows forward into her omega’s waiting arms.

“ _ Oh!  _ Oh god, Alex!” A second smaller climax unfurls in Lena’s core as Alex’s cum hits her walls. Alex whines softly into the skin of her neck at the increased pressure.

“I love you. I love you so much.” She whispers into Lena’s skin as she covers her neck with gentle kisses. 

“I love you too.”

Lena wraps her arms around the alpha and holds her tight to her chest. They lay together riding out their bliss until Alex has begun to soften inside Lena.

“Baby I gotta pull out now.” 

“No. Stay please. Just a little longer.” Lena murmurs sleepily as she relaxes her hold on Alex. The alpha nods her agreement against her shoulder and whirs quietly. Within moments Lena’s breathing has slowed and leveled out as she falls asleep. Alex moves as slowly as possible, pulling herself from Lena’s warmth and moving to the edge of the bed. She stands and grabs a pair of sweatpants off the dresser before heading into the kitchen. 

Opening the cupboard she pulls down two glasses, fills them with ice, and then pours water in them. Before leaving the room she grabs a couple of bananas from the counter and smiles to herself. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention, setting down the glasses she turns towards the balcony door where she knows  _ she  _ is there.

Standing in front of the closed doors is Supergirl in all her glory. Hands positioned on her hips in the classic super pose, eyes hard and dangerous. Alex squares her shoulders and stares down her sister. She  _ knows  _ that if this turns into a fight she has little to no chance of winning if she doesn’t play her cards right. Before she can make a move the sound of bare feet on the wood floor reaches her ears. Turning, she’s met with the beautiful sight of a naked, thoroughly fucked, and sleep rumbled Lena Luthor smiling sleepily at her. Immediately her entire posture relaxes at the presence of her omega.

“Why you out here?” Lena mumbles as she wraps her arms around Alex’s waist and burrows into her chest. Alex looks out the door and continues her stare down the Kryptonian.

“I wanted to get you some water and something to snack on when you woke up.”

Lena hums into her chest and places kisses against the warm skin. Alex whirs contentedly at the attention but does not take her eyes off Kara. Alex knows even from outside Kara can smell their combined scents, can smell their lust and arousal wrapped up tight around one another. The look on her face is all Alex needs to see to know Kara is very much aware of why she is here with the omega.

The perceived threat forces her alpha to the surface and a low, dangerous growl breaks past her lips without her consent. Lena startles at the sound but clings tighter to the alpha, whining into her sternum. The smell of Omega arousal quickly finds its way to Alex’s nose startling her out of her haze.

“I’m so sorry Lena.” Alex breathes into the omega’s hair. Lena shifts from her chest and wraps her hands in the alpha’s hair pulling her lips down to her own in a messy kiss. 

“Take me to bed.” She whispers against Alex’s lips bringing the stunned alpha back to reality. Alex gives Lena a heated once over and stops at her thighs. The omega’s inner thighs are glistening with her slick  _ and  _ Alex’s cum. The alpha can’t stop the possessive rumble that sounds from her chest at the sight. Looking to the balcony again she smirks at the lack of a certain Kryptonian.

Lena is hers. With that final thought she scoops up the omega bridal style and carries the giggling woman back to their bed.


End file.
